


All The Love I Have

by spnxlover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Severus Snape, Dark not Evil, Gen, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, add more tags as i continue writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnxlover/pseuds/spnxlover
Summary: What happens when Severus Snape finds a little boy in a hot car about to pass out?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 32
Kudos: 214





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics. I haven’t finished it but I’ve decided to post the chapters I have to see if anybody would want anymore. I know I am not a very good writer but please leave and feedback and suggestions in the comments.

Prologue

November 1st, 1981

The street is completely dark on this foggy night on Privet Drive in Surrey. The only thing that could be seen are the figures of a man seemingly wearing a dress and a cat that is standing next to him. Nobody was awake to see these figures, but if they were they would surely be surprised to see the form of that cat transform into a stern looking woman.

“Albus, are you sure this is the best place for the boy? I have been watching them and they seem like the worst type of muggles,” the woman said sternly to the man next to her.

“Minerva dear, they are the boys only living relatives, he must stay here to be under the protection of the wards. Besides, I wrote a letter explaining everything, the boy will be completely fine,” Albus Dumbledore stated, pulling the mentioned letter out of his robe pocket.

“Oh fine,” Minerva Mcgonagall sighed, giving in and agreeing. “When is the boy going to arrive?”

Dumbledore turned to look up into the sky, “Hagrid should be here with him soon, I told him to come here.”

As the man said that the sound of a distant engine could be heard. As the sound neared, there was a very large man on a flying motorcycle pulling up next to the pair.

“Kept him as warm as I could and he fell ‘sleep on the way ‘ere,” the large man, presumably Hagrid, said, speaking softly. 

The old man took the baby boy from Hagrid's arms and started to slowly walk towards house number 4, while speaking softly to his companions.

When he reached the door of number 4, he set the child down on the doorstep, snuggled up in the blanket, and tucked the letter into his small hands. As he slowly walked away he never looked back to the child he just condemned.

————

When baby Harry was found on the doorstep by Petunia Dursley the next morning the whole street heard her shrill scream as she read the letter that was tucked into the child's hands.

With that scream that startled Harry awake, he began to cry as he would spend most of the next year and a half doing, either quietly or not so much.

end prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you want more, and leave suggestions in the comments

Chapter 1

Little Harry had a hard life, he thought so at least. He always got yelled at and hit for no reason by his Uncle Vernon. He would always get told he was doing his chores wrong by his Aunt Petunia when he knew he did them perfectly, trying to please his aunt. His cousin would always chase him when they were allowed outside or he was doing chores. Dudley didn’t catch him a lot though, because Harry is really fast. Dudley would also do a lot of bad things and blame them on Harry, and Harry would get punished for it everytime. Sometimes his Uncle Vernon was really mean with the punishments, the last time he couldn’t move from his cupboard for a whole week after.

Harry slept in the cupboard under the stairs. When Harry asked his Aunt Petunia why oneday, she told him that's what freaks like him deserve. He doesn’t like being called a freak, but he knows it's true, everybody calls him that after all. The only reason he knows his name is because he heard his aunt say it one day while whispering to Vernon in the kitchen.

When Harry turned four, he started to learn how to do the dishes and weed the garden, he learned quickly because he would get punished with no food and a slap if he got something wrong. He had to potty train himself because nobody would give him a nappy, let alone change it. After a couple of months of being four, he could do multiple house chores and survived multiple beatings by Uncle Vernon.

April 14th, 1985, 8:00 am

It was a Sunday morning and Harry was woken up by a loud banging on his cupboard door and screeching from his aunt to get up, as per usual.

“Yes, Aunt Petunia,” he said clearly while opening his cupboard door to go help with breakfast. He wasn't old enough to make it himself yet, but Aunt Petunia says he will be expected to by the time he turns six. Currently he just helps make breakfast and watches Aunt Petunia carefully cook in order to learn faster.

As they finish up the bacon, eggs and pancakes, his aunt makes him serve them to his cousin and uncle who just sat down at the table. After he sets down their breakfast he goes to fetch the tea and coffee. He sets that down on the table and decides to get to work on the dishes. He drags the step stool in front of the sink because he is too small to reach the sink by himself, and sets to work on soaping up the dishes. Just as he is soaping the last dish and getting ready to rinse he hears his aunt talking to Dudley about the day they have planned for him.

“We are going to go shopping for some new clothes for you, Duddykins, because you’re growing so fast,” Aunt Petunia muttered excitedly. 

Dudley made his objections known quite loudly, he didn’t want to spend all day clothes shopping apparently. Harry would give anything for new clothes that actually fit him, even boring shopping all day. All he had to wear was very few of Dudleys old clothes that he tore or grew out of. His uncle says that freaks like him don’t deserve new clothes, and that they spend enough money on him anyway. They barely spend any money on him, considering they barely feed him and he never gets anything new.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his aunt exclaim suddenly, “Oh no Duddykins! We will also be shopping for new toys and video games for you because you’ve been such a good boy lately. After we finish shopping we are going to go out and get your favorite for dinner and go catch a new film at the cinema.”

Harry started to tune them out as he worked more on the dishes. He never wanted to be like his cousin, spoiled and never satisfied. His cousin was a big bully and he hated bullies. He wanted parents that love him and care for him, but he knows he will never have that because his parents died in the car crash that gave him his scar. He doesn’t believe that they were drunks like Aunt Petunia says, at least he doesn’t want to believe that. He wants to think his parents were loving and kind and that they loved him very much.

As he was musing about his ‘would be’ parents he heard the phone ring. He watched as his aunt got up to answer, as she was talking on the phone he could see her becoming increasingly distressed as the person on the phone kept talking. She angrily hung up the phone and stomped her way back to the kitchen table to talk to Uncle Vernon.

“The freak has no one to watch him now, Miss Figg has the flu,” she huffed.

Vernon looked up, “Well, we can’t take the freak with us. He would ruin the entire day.” Harry resented that, he barely does anything but stay quiet in the background so he doesn’t understand how he would ruin their day out.

“We can’t leave him here, he would get into everything and make a huge mess of our home,” Petunia stated matter of factly. Harry doubts he would even be able to get out of his cupboard when they locked him in there, he’s never tried anyway.

Vernon looked like he just came up with the best idea in the world, “We can take him with us and just lock him in the car. Everything we need to do is in that area so we can just walk from store to store,” Harry’s uncle said excitedly.

Harry didn’t like the idea of being locked in the car all day, especially since it was rather warm outside, but he knew he had no say in the matter so he just kept quiet and kept working on finishing the dishes. 

Dudley seemed very against this idea as he started wailing as soon as he understood he would have to ride in the car next to the freak. Petunia kept trying to calm him with the promise of shiny new toys and games, whatever he wanted.

Petunia reluctantly agreed to Vernon’s idea as she realized there was no other option. She turned to Harry and looked him up and down, “Go get washed up so you won’t stink up the car, cold water only!” she yelled as Harry took the opportunity to take a nice shower and ran up the stairs to the bathroom, quietly of course.

10:30 am, same day

Harry was riding in the car squashed next to the door as his cousin thought it was funny how small he was, Dudley was making it a game to see how much he could squash Harry. Luckily the shops weren’t that far from Privet Drive so they were soon pulling into the car park. As the Dursley’s filed out of the car, Uncle Vernon turned to Harry and told him sternly, “Don’t you try to get out of this car! Stay quiet and try not to be seen, if you don’t listen i’ll beat you halfway to hell! You understand me, boy?”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” Harry muttered submissively. He watched as Vernon slammed the car door shut and triple checked it was locked before walking away with his wife and son.

He sighed as he realized it was going to be a long day and he might as well find something to amuse himself. He looked around the backseats of the car and saw some of Dudley's toys, he knew his aunt and uncle wouldn’t be back for a while so he was safe to play with them. As he played with the small army men and toy guns, he realized how hot he was getting because his uncle left all the windows up and the car off. He knew you weren’t supposed to do that with dogs and stuff, so he thought it was bad for him as well. As the time went by he began to get so thirsty he was almost panting like a dog. Harry thinks it might have been about three hours since he has been locked in the hot car. He starts to breathe really heavily and thinks he might pass out soon. As he starts to lay down to conserve something to help him stay awake (he doesn’t know what), he hears a knock on the car window.

chapter end


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter I have written as of November 18th, let me know if you want more. i need more motivation for this fic.

Chapter 2

April 14th, 1985: Severus

Severus Snape was not the nicest man out in the world, but he certainly wasn’t the meanest. He grew up with an abusive father and a mother who was so in love she was blind to it. Growing up like that caused him to be more reserved and snappy then he liked to be, but it was hard to change. While he was growing up he only made one true friend, Lily Evans, and she brought out the best in him. From the ages 6 (when he met her) through 11, she was the only one who knew who he really was and fully accepted him for it. When they finally got to Hogwarts and he was sorted into Slytherin and her Gryffindor, he was devastated. For the first few months of their schooling he avoided her like the plague, at least until she finally slapped some sense into him, literally. They were mostly inseparable, as much as they could be anyway, until the day James Potter and his gang decided they hated him because he was a Slytherin that was friends with a Gryffindor. Throughout his entire school life they were his tormentors, they bullied him to the point he didn’t want to be alive anymore, but Lily kept him sane. The day he lost Lily because a comment said in a humiliating moment was one of the worst days of his life. He had tried to apologize millions of times but she would never hear it and that broke him. When he started getting pushed to serve under a powerful dark lord, he took the opportunity because he thought it would give him more power. Almost as soon as he was a marked follower did he regret it.

As Severus grew up and out of school, he got his potions mastery and continued serving the dark lord. He tried to stay away from any news so he wouldn’t have to see how the dark lord was affecting the wizarding world. He remembered hearing that James and Lily got married, and he didn’t remember much more from that night. When he was in a shady pub trying to drown himself in firewhisky one day, he overheard Headmaster Dumbledore interview a person for the Divination teacher. When he heard a prophecy of his lord and a boy who would defeat him he almost tripped on his way to deliver the news to his master. Months later he regretted the decision to tell his lord the prophecy as he realized it was about Lily’s child that was due at the end of July, which is exactly what the prophecy said. He would never betray his lord so he told him who the prophecy could be referring to and begged him to spare Lily. The night that the dark lord attacked the Potter’s was devastating for some and cause for celebration for others. Albus Dumbledore declared the dark lord defeated by a one year old baby as the killing curse was rebounded. That night Harry Potter became a savior to the wizarding world, and that night Severus lost everything. The only reason he didn’t go to prison is because he figured out a potion to hide his mark and was rarely ever on public raids.

After that night Severus moved to the muggle world and rarely ever entered any wizarding society. He opened a owl order potions business under a false name and made plenty of money from that, which he only spent on stuff he needed. He punished himself by only getting the bare necessities and things that he needed for his potions. The only thing he truly enjoyed was potions.

Severus was brought out of his musing of his life as he heard a tap on the window of his small cottage. He let the owl in and saw that it was another order for pepperup potions. He hated making them because they were so easy and his talent is better making and creating difficult potions. But he made them nonetheless. He had them stocked so he just sent the right amount back with the same owl and accepted the money from the pouch tied to its leg. As he thought about what he needed to brew today he realized his schedule was completely free, as he had gotten everything done yesterday. He decided he would go into the shops and get some new muggle clothes that were less worn then the ones he currently owned, they were starting to get holey and he could only patch them up so much.

Decided, Severus put on his jacket and left the house towards the shops.

1:40 pm, same day

Severus was walking through the car park carrying his bags after he finished his shopping, he was looking for a secluded place to apparate home. As he was weaving between cars he noticed a little boy by himself in one of the parked cars, he thought nothing of it at first but then he saw the boy panting and noticed that the car was off and all the windows were up. When he saw the boy start to look faint and lay down he went up to the car and looked inside, there was no water for the child to drink to keep from overheating. Severus was getting increasingly concerned about the health of the child so he knocked on the window of the car door. When the child looked up he was shocked as he saw the bright green eyes that looked so familiar to him, but he pushed that aside for now in order to check on the child. He looked about three or four years old and slightly small for his age. The boy was trying to talk to him but Severus couldn’t hear anything through the car door, and when he went to try to open it he realized that it was locked and there was no button. He drew his wand just enough to murmur an unlocking charm and opened the door. The boy seemed slightly scared of him and supposed that it was because he was a stranger to the boy.

“Who are you?” The boy questioned softly, obviously slightly grateful for the fresh air and the soft breeze the open door granted.

Severus ignored the question, “Where are you parents?” he asked the boy.

“Dead,” the boy muttered.

“Okay, then where are your guardians?” Severus asked sharply. The child flinched at the harsh tone so Severus tried to soften his features.

“Shopping for my cousin, I was tired so I begged them to let me stay in the car to take a nap,” the boy said, clearly lying. Severus was annoyed with the lying and he just wanted to know the truth so he could help so he made eye contact and tried a s gently as he could to get into the boy's mind.

What Severus saw horrified him, he saw awful physical abuse from the boy’s obese uncle and neglect from the boys aunt. It only got worse when he realized the boy's aunt was Petunia Evans, Lily’s sister. That could only mean that this child was Lily’s son, Harry Potter. That was confirmed as he saw the memory where the boy finally learned his first name. As he pulled himself from Harry’s mind he realized the boy had passed out from the headache he most definitely got. Severus had a decision to make then and there, he couldn’t leave the boy because he had promised Lily he would take care of her child to the best of his ability, not to her face of course. He then decided he would take the boy home with him to heal his various injuries and give him some nutrition potions. With that he picked up the boy, and his bags and apparated home, not caring who saw him.

Later, when the Dursley’s went back to the car and found the car door open and the boy missing, they thought nothing but good riddance.

chapter end


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did go ahead and age Harry up from 2 to 4, someone brought it up and I realized they were right. I don’t think I am good at writing children so if you have any suggestions leave it in the comments,
> 
> enjoy

Chapter 3

April 14th, 1985, 7:00 pm

When Harry woke up he realized he didn’t have his glasses so he patted around him to find them. He startled when a hand reached out to put them on his face. When he could finally see he looked the man in the face and the days memories came rushing back to him.

“Who are you?” Harry asked shakily. He wasn’t exactly scared, just apprehensive. He was never taught stranger danger after all.

The man looked him in the eyes, “My name is Severus Snape, I found you almost passed out in a hot car in the shopping lot,” The man told him.

Harry looked confused, “Then why did you bring me here?”

‘’I brought you here because you were being neglected by your relatives,” The man, Severus, looked almost annoyed.

“What does that word mean?” Harry asked, confused by the big words.

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered, “It means they didn’t like you.”

Harry was just even more confused now, nobody liked him, so why would it matter if his aunt and uncle did? He didn’t know but he decided he liked Severus, and maybe Severus would like him back.

Severus cleared his throat to gain Harry’s attention, “I’m going to tell you something, Harry, so don’t interrupt until I am done speaking, OK? You can ask your questions later.” Harry nodded so he went on, “My name is Severus Snape, as you already know, and I was friends with your mother when we were younger.” He paused to take a deep breath.”We both went to a magic school called Hogwarts, yes magic is real,” he said to Harry’s disbelieving face. “Her name was Lily and she was my very best friend, I didn’t have many friends so she meant a lot to me. When we got older we got into a fight and we weren’t friends anymore. She ended up marrying the person I hated most, James Potter, your father. The night they died by the dark lord's hands I swore to do my very best to protect you. I apologize for not looking for you at all but I was told you were safe. When I found you in that car park, I decided that you won’t be going back to those disgusting relatives of yours. I will take care of you from now on, if you would like that, of course,” Severus finished in a rush.

Harry took a minute to take it all in. He realized then that his aunt had lied to him about his mum and dad, they were killed by a dark lord, not a drunken car accident. 

“Will you be my new dad?” Harry questioned softly.

“I-.. Yes, if you would like me to be,” Severus stuttered.

“Will you love me?” Harry asked, getting the only thing he really cared about out there so he wouldn’t be disappointed later.

Severus thought for a moment, could he love this child? He realized that he should have hated Harry, but he doesn’t. As he looked at Harry he thought he already loved the child, he was quiet and didn’t disrupt him. Severus turned to look at him and said with all the love he could muster, “With all the love I have.”

chapter end


End file.
